Nunca fastidies a una Black
by ConverseBlue
Summary: Andrómeda está hasta las narices de las competencias diarias de Harry y Draco por ganarce el amor de Teddy, así que decide tomar cartas en el asunto.


**Diaclamer: Si Harry Potter fuera mío, la hisoria no se vendiera. **

**Notas de la autora: Estas son las estupideces que se me ocurren mientras estudio matemáticas. ¡Si esta horrible perdónenme, pero no podía concentrarme hasta escribirlo!  
**

* * *

Porque los Black, exiliados o no, no son estúpidos

Andrómeda bebía su té caliente mientras miraba a Teddy jugar con el dragón que su hermana le había regalado por su cumpleaños. En su vida como bruja, esposa y madre había tenido algunas sorpresas tanto buenas como malas. Muy contadas, si las pensaba bien. No era una persona muy fácil de sorprender. Pero ni cien años de intuición y astucia Black la habrían preparado para que, una semana después de que el famoso Harry Potter venciera a Lord Voldemot, hace cuatro años ya, al abrir la puerta de su casa se encontrara a Draco y Narcissa Malfoy al otro lado, con una disculpa en los labios y arrepentimiento en los ojos.

Innumerables sentimientos desfilaron por su pecho de un solo sopetón en ese momento, y fueron tantos, que por un segundo perdió toda su sangre Black y se quedó pasmada mirándolos como si nunca los hubiese visto en su vida. Pero solo un instante, porque al siguiente carraspeó con ligereza y los miro fijamente.

Narcissa fue la primera en hablar:

— Andrómeda, nosotros quisiéramos…— Titubeó ¡Narcissa Malfoy Black estaba titubeando! Draco no la miraba a los ojos, pero apretó la mano que tenía entrelazada con su madre, dándole apoyo. La mirada de su hermana se fortaleció ante ese toque y continuó con más decisión: —Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte absolutamente nada, Andrómeda, pero me haría feliz que acabáramos con todo lo que nuestra familia inició y yo continué. Quisiera que perdonaras mis errores del pasado, o al menos los de Draco, que si alguna vez te despreció a ti y a tu familia fue culpa enteramente mía y de Lucius, no de él.

_Volvamos a ser hermanas, Andrómeda_

Si había algo de lo que la legendaria y manchada familia Black podía congratularse hasta el cansancio, era su habilidad para leer en los ojos de las personas. Esa vez no fue la excepción y cuando Draco levanto la mirada y la observo con esos ojos demacrados y teñidos de tristeza, cansancio y muerte, Andrómeda simplemente no pudo negarse.

Así que se apartó del marco de la puerta y dejó entrar a la hermana que la había repudiado desde el momento en que se casó de un mago hijo de muggles y al sobrino que apenas conocía y que había visto más guerra que muchos hombres en toda una vida.

Las cosas habían comenzado incómodas y tensas y las veces que Narcissa y Draco la visitaban eran tan aburridas, tediosas y escasas como la conversación. Esas tardes Teddy solía pasarlos con Harry, así que no había muchos temas que sacar ni escusas para que se marcharan enseguida, a pesar de que ellos se iban luego de treinta minutos.

Estuvieron así más o menos dos meses, luego los encuentros en su casa comenzaron a disminuir hasta que desaparecieron por completo. Andrómeda pensó que ya habían tenido suficiente de horas desperdiciadas y absurdas y continuó con su vida. Cuidando de Teddy y dándole lecciones nuevas cada día, siendo visitada por Harry cuando el entrenamiento de Auror de éste se lo permitía y asistiendo a alguna que otra eventualidad con su nieto.

Hasta un trece de diciembre que recibió la primera — y algo le decía no sería la última — invitación de su vida a la fiesta de navidad de la familia Malfoy. Al principio pensó en rechazarla. _¿Qué rayos iba a hacer ella entre esos sangre pura que la odiaban? _Pero luego recordó la súplica en los ojos de su hermana, el remordimiento en los de Draco y decidió que si ellos habían tenido los cojones de ir hasta su puerta y pedir una oportunidad, por pura educación no podía negarse.

En cuanto puso un pie en Malfoy Manor, supo dos cosas: no había sido una buena idea asistir y que esa fiesta distaba mucho de las que en años anteriores se comentaban por doquier. Como había esperado, pocas personas asistieron. Nada de ministros ni gente _frufrú _de la zona alta del Mundo Mágico. Sólo algunos jóvenes algo flacuchos y repletos de cicatrices. De hecho los contó: habían menos de diez. Ocho, con exactitud. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabinni, Astoria y Daphne Grengars, los anfitriones y ella. Teddy estaba con Harry en ese momento, por lo cual, internamente, se felicito. Los únicos que no eran hostiles con ella eran Draco y Narcissa.

Esa vez no tuvo el inocente pensamiento de que todo acabaría ahí. Y supo que tenía razón cuando en febrero llegó una carta de su sobrino en la que preguntaba, muy sutilmente, si podían ir a verla. Sonrió con ironía ante el modo de hablar del hombre, Draco era todo un Black. Respondió que no había ningún inconveniente con que su madre y él visitaran a Teddy, ya que una compañía adulta era agradable de vez en cuando. Aunque esa vez tampoco le apetecía pasar treinta fastidiosos minutos con el par de rubios, nunca supo por qué acepto.

El comienzo había sido igual que el anterior: tenso, aburrido y absurdo. Sin conversación alguna y por lo general duraban lo que tarda uno en beberse un té. Y de repente, de un día para otro, llego una Narcissa extraña que hablaba con ligereza sobre las travesuras que hacía Draco a los cinco años. Por un minuto pensó que era Harry con la poción multijugos tratando de jugarle una broma, pero eso no tenía sentido. ¿Qué le importaba a Harry su relación con la única hermana que le quedaba? Porque esa mujer que tenía enfrente era agradable. Pronto ató cabos y se dio cuenta de que era una maniobra muy inteligente: bromear sobre las travesuras de los niños sabiendo que ella misma tenía uno.

Sin embargo, la artimaña de la ex Slytherin funcionó muy bien. Con la agilidad y sutileza de una risa el inmenso bloque de hielo que las separaba empezó a derretirse poco a poco, gota a gota hasta que, un día en el que el Sol brillaba con más fuerza, terminó por evaporarse completamente.

Los Malfoy — menos Lucios, obviamente— lograron hacerse un lugar en el pedacito de su corazón donde también guardaba a Teddy y a Harry a punta de esfuerzo con sabor a té y aderezo de tardes largas.

Podía hablar con Narcissa horas sin nombrar una sola palabra referente a la guerra y le gustaba mirar a su nieto jugar con Draco. Andrómeda suponía que para ese par, más que una visita, una tarde con ellos significaba escaparse de la vida en donde la gente los veía como _mortífagos basura, asesinos y traidores. _

Lo que más le deleitaba a la Tonks era la adoración y cariño que sentía Teddy hacia Draco y Draco hacia él.

Aunque había otra persona por la cual el pequeño corría y gritaba con emoción: su padrino Harry Potter.

La primera vez que Draco y Harry coincidieron en su casa, poco después del verano, Andrómeda fue testigo de que entre los dos enemigos más famosos del Mundo Mágico Británico, no quedaba ni una pisca de desprecio ni de su antigua y legendaria rivalidad. De hecho, Draco lo miraba con respeto. No con adoración e idolatría como hacía la mitad del Mundo Mágico, si no con el respeto que se le ve a alguien que, muy dentro de ti, admiras.

Por unos momentos, eso le causo un poco gracia. Draco Malfoy se lanzaría una maldición así mismo antes de admitir que admiraba a Harry Potter. Por muy en contra de su voluntad que fuera. Pero solo por unos momentos, porque ella sabía perfectamente de dónde nacía ese sentimiento: Harry le había salvado la vida dos veces en la guerra y, por si fuera poco, los había librado de Azkaban a él y a su familia. El testimonio del Niño-que-derrotó-a-Voldemort les salvó el trasero a los tres.

Lo que sí no sé había esperado fue que el niño de cabello azul que tenía en brazos comenzara a estirarse para que su primo Draco lo cargara. La cara de incredulidad que puso Harry fue el detonante para que casi se le escapara una impertinente e inoportuna risita. El rubio abrazó al niño con fuerza y ambos adultos fueron testigos de la satisfacción que se expandió por los afilados rasgos al saberse elegido por encima de Harry Potter.

Y justo en ese momento, cuatro años atrás, mientras el hombre de ojos grises alzaba a su nieto en brazos y el niño reía la mar de lo contento, Andrómeda vio _esa_ chispa en los ojos de Harry y supo que aquello era el comienzo de algo muy, muy largo.

Y ella, que no era nada estúpida, sabía que _eso_ podía ser todo, menos bueno.

* * *

_¡Muchísimás gracias** angelligth23, meyamoadriytu, Feltson, alexpotter, xonyaa11 y Presea Lancelot!** __¡Me quitaron mi pánico a publicar historias diciendo que les había gutado, espero no haberlas decepcionado con semejante estupidez que escribí! __  
_


End file.
